1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wheelchair, and more particularly to an electric foldable wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the social development and the growth of humanitarianism, and in order to solve the mobility problem of the disabled or elderly person, electric wheels have been developed to assist the disabled person in moving around.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,222 discloses an installing structure for an electric wheelchair, as shown in FIG. 1, wherein the electric wheelchair 10 comprises a chair assembly 11 and a wheel assembly 12. The chair assembly 11 includes a pair of chair frames 111, 112, and a foldable seat 113 and a foldable bar assembly 114 between the chair frames 111 and 112. The chair frames 111 and 112 are foldable in the transverse direction through the foldable bar assembly 114. The wheel assembly 12 includes two front wheels 121, two drive wheels 122 and two auxiliary rear wheels 123, which are disposed sequentially at the bottom of the chair frame 111 of the chair assembly 11. The abovementioned structure has the following problems:
First, when folding the electric wheelchair 10, it must disassemble the drive wheels 122 from the chair frames 111 and 112, otherwise, the drive wheels 122 cannot be folded and put away.
Second, the chair assembly 11 and the wheel assembly 12 must be stored separately after being disassembled from each other, which will occupy a lot of space, further, the chair assembly 11 and the wheel assembly 12 are difficult to manage after being put away separately.
Third, since the drive wheels 122 is provided with drive structure and connecting structure, which increases the weight of the wheel assembly 12, and as a result, the disabled person has to take more time and strength to assemble or disassemble the wheelchair.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.